Bad luck
by Maki nyan
Summary: ¿Amarías a alguien aún sabiendo que ambos morirán al poco tiempo de conocerse?


Era un día precioso, tanto como para salir a hacer cualquier cosa, o para simplemente descansar. Pero no, yo estaba recostada en una camilla de hospital siendo atendida por mis padres, ya que acabo de sufrir una pequeña descompensación, o más bien una bradicardia producto de mi inestable e inútil corazón.

-De nuevo un mugroso día de mi vida -suspiré- Ya no soporto más estar en este hospital

-Lo sé, querida -contestó mamá revisando mis signos vitales- pero sabes que es necesario, queremos que sigas viviendo un poco más

-Tu madre tiene razón, Maki -dijo mi padre tomándome la presión- eres nuestra única hija, no queremos perderte

-Perdón… -susurré sintiéndome culpable, los ojos de mis padres se habían humedecido un poco al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su única hija-

-No te preocupes, cariño -mamá me acarició levemente la cabeza- siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase

-Gracias, de verdad, son los mejores padres que pude haber deseado -les sonreí a ambos-

Luego de un par de exámenes más me dieron de alta, diciendo que me cuidase de camino a casa y que volverían en la noche.

Antes de volver a casa me di un par de vueltas por el hospital que hubiese sido mío si no tuviera una porquería de corazón. Por los pasillos veía a enfermeras pasar, familiares y enfermos también, pero una parte del hospital me llamó la atención.

Hasta donde sé, este lugar está casi restringido, solamente un personal especializado puede entrar, además de mis padres y yo. Aquí se tratan enfermedades poco comunes, fatales, etc., por lo que sé hay hasta el momento cinco pacientes en esta área, una mujer de tercera edad, tres hombres adultos y una chica de aproximadamente mi edad.

Papá habla de ella algunas veces, no de su enfermedad en sí, más bien de sus tratamientos, y que es extremadamente raro que ella padezca la enfermedad aquélla, ya que normalmente ataca a personas desde los 50 años y a más hombres que mujeres.

Quizás pueda visitarla y saber bien qué tiene, también para hacerle algo de compañía. Normalmente los que están internados en esta área no suelen recibir muchas visitas, una vez a la semana pueden ir algunos familiares pero nada más.

Me encaminé a su habitación a paso lento, quería meditar todo lo que podría decir, e intentar no agobiarla con tantas preguntas.

-Habitación 230, Yazawa Nico -toqué la puerta un par de veces hasta escuchar una voz de dentro que me dejaba entrar- perdón por la intromisión

En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba una cama, cerca de ésta, en una silla, se encontraba sentada la dueña de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres? -me preguntó cuando me vio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un gusto, soy Nishikino Maki, hija de los dueños del hospital -avancé hasta donde se encontraba- eres Yazawa Nico, ¿no es así?

-Sí, ¿para qué has venido? -volvió a preguntar-

-Quería venir a ver cómo estabas, hablar un poco -corrí una silla que estaba cerca para sentarme con ella- sé cómo te sientes, el estar monitoreada, el pasar todos tus días en el hospital

-¿Por qué lo sabes? -por primera vez vi curiosidad en sus ojos, muy lindos a decir verdad-

-Sufro de una enfermedad al corazón, se llama cardiopatía isquémica -comencé a relatar- desde que nací lo tengo pero desde hace dos años se presentó con más fuerza, ya que en ese momento sufrí mi primer ataque cardíaco

-Oh, ya veo -me sonrió- supongo que somos iguales

-Sí, así es -le sonreí de igual forma-

Después de estar unos minutos con ella hablando me dijo que tenía que irme, ya que se supone que, aparte de su familia, nadie puede visitarla por su enfermedad. Le prometí volver al otro día luego de que terminaran mis clases, me respondió que me estaría esperando.

Con esto pasaron los días y las semanas, cada vez nos volvíamos más cercanas. Hablábamos de todo un poco. Me contó sobre su enfermedad, que se llamaba fibrosis pulmonar idiopática, que hace un año se la detectaron. También me habló sobre su familia, que tenía a su mamá y a sus tres hermanos menores, su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años. Me habló también sobre su mejor amiga que venía a visitarla, era una madre para ella pero nunca se lo mencionaría por lo orgullosa que es.

Al final pasaron dos meses desde que la conocí, y me di cuenta de que la amaba. Me había enamorado de ella aún sabiendo que ambas moriríamos algún día, era poco el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando pero de alguna u otra forma siento que la conozco demasiado, como si hubiese estado con ella toda la vida. Es doloroso, saber que la persona a la que amas podría morir de la noche a la mañana. Pero eso es una razón para declararme, no puedo dejar que ella muera o yo lo haga sin haberme confesado.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, así que estaría con su familia y mejor amiga, le dije que iría luego de que ellos se fueran, ya que se supone que otras personas no pueden verla.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento en el que podría ir a su habitación a celebrar un pequeño rato aunque sea.

-Permiso -dije al momento de abrir la puerta-

-Hola, Maki -me sonrió- gracias por venir

-No podría perderme tu cumpleaños, Nico -llegué hasta ella y le abracé- feliz cumpleaños, enana

-Tú eres muy grande -frunció el ceño- pinche gigante

-Envidiosa -solté una carcajada a lo que ella me siguió-

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, me mostró los regalos que le habían traído. El pequeño pastel que había comprado Nozomi y todo eso.

-Nico -le llamé- necesito decirte algo importante

-¿Qué es?

-Primero que nada, perdón, sé que no debería sentirme así pero es imposible -me comencé a sonrojar- eres un encanto de persona, aunque un poco engreída e irritante -le detuve antes de que reclamara- pero aún así esto sucedió, aún si sé que en algún momento dejaremos de vivir. Sabiendo eso me dije "es mejor decirle que llevarme este secreto a la tumba" y aquí me ves. Nico, te amo, me enamoré de ti y te entiendo, es muy raro que una chica te ame pero es imposible hacerlo, ya que-

No pude seguir hablando, Nico me había tomado por las mejillas y se acercó para besarme. Fue un beso muy tierno, lleno de un amor incondicional.

Al separarse dijo- Yo también te amo, Maki -con una sonrisa volvió a besarme-

Estuvimos basándonos cada cinco segundos, estábamos felices, aún sabiendo que no duraríamos juntas mucho tiempo, que la muerte nos separaría.

Y así pasaron los meses, donde cada día iba yo a visitarla. Nos besábamos muchas veces, otras simplemente hablábamos. Pero todo cambió un día.

Estaba terminando mis clases, ese día lo único que quería era ir al hospital a saludar a Nico pero al salir mamá estaba esperándome, algo muy raro, ya que debería de estar trabajando a esa hora. Llegué a su lado y me miró con mucha tristeza, con ganas de llorar.

-Hija -empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- a pasado algo malo

-¿Mamá? -me preocupé, ya que no siempre algo le hace llorar-

-Nico… -respiró hondo y dijo- Nico a muerto

No puedo creerlo, no quiero. Sabía que este día pasaría pero no lo quería aceptar.

Un fuerte dolor se presentó en mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón comenzaba a fallar otra vez. _"Es mi final, ¿verdad?, al menos podré estar con Nico, esta vez para siempre"_

-¡Maki! -mi madre me afirmó, no me podía las piernas- ¡Maki, resiste!

Supongo que será mejor que simplemente cierre los ojos y me deje llevar.

 **.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

 **.**

-¡Rápido! -una ambulancia llevaba a la chica al hospital- Revisen sus signos vitales, demos todo lo posible por salvar a la señorita Nishikino

-¡Entendido!

Con rapidez se dirigían al hospital, cada segundo era esencial y no se podía desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

Ya en el hospital cada enfermero y doctor encargado se pusieron a trabajar, ambos padres no podían entrar ni participar en la operación por la ley, la cual dice que no se puede atender por ningún motivo a algún familiar.

Pasaron las horas, pero sucedió. Aquel corazón donado, el cual era compatible, no fue bien recibido por el cuerpo de Maki sin saber porqué, haciendo que muriera en la operación.

Con el corazón destrozado los padres de Maki aún así sonrieron, y rezaron para que, en el lugar en el que esté, sea feliz junto a la pequeña de coletas, donadora de aquel corazón, porque estos sabían de su relación y de la felicidad que esa pequeña le había dado a su querida princesa.

 **.**

 **Muchos vidas después...**

 **.**

Una pelirroja de unos veinticinco años se paseaba por el patio de su universidad, sus clases ya habían terminado hace un tiempo y quería relajarse un poco.

Al llegar a su lugar favorito y secreto se encuentra con una joven sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Para los ojos de la pelirroja parecía una niña, pero también era hermosa, sus facciones eran casi perfectas. Queriendo tocar su piel se acercó con sigilo, pero no contó con que en ese momento la chica se despertara. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sentía que conocía esos ojos, ese color rubí tan intenso. Su corazón se lo decía.

Ninguna decía nada, miraban sus rostros con detenimiento, con un sentimiento de nostalgia en sus corazones.

-¿Te conozco de algo? -preguntó la pelirroja aún sin alejarse de la chica-

-No lo sé, pero tus ojos me suenan de algo -se ruborizó levemente-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nico, ¿y tú?

-Maki -y, como si fuese arte de magia, ambas recordaron quienes eran, junto al sentimiento que las unía-

-No puede ser -dijo Nico con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-

-Te encontré, enana -sonrió con tristeza- y esta vez no te dejaré ir

-Te amo, idiota -se abrazaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello-

-Yo igual te amo, mi vida…

* * *

 **Weno, tampoco está tan mal :'v pueh, esto se hizo para el cumpleaños de un amigo muh querido, y por eso esta semana actualizaré dos fics, y traeré dos one-shots más, aparte de este. Espero les gusten y disfruten que puede que esto no pase hasta quién sabe cuándo (? XD si hay algún error pos perdón, soy una humana con un poco de parkinson (? Skskksn, y esu, bai *corazón para el mijo del cumple***


End file.
